okotowari_shimasufandomcom-20200215-history
Nene Toraoka
Nene Toraoka is a character in Okotowari Shimasu. She's the Student Council Vice-President at Nantoka High School. Appearance Nene's appearance is petite and almost child-like, being noticeably shorter than the rest of the cast. She has long blonde hair which she wears as twintails, a small nose and big green eyes. She doesn't wear her school jacket, and instead only wears her shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her skirt is slightly longer than others, and she wears no socks. She's seen carrying a kendo sword around, especially when she wants to seem intimidating. Like all other members of the Student Council, she wears a red armband on her left arm. Personality Nene has a straightforward personality, often acting as the straight man in the Student Council who balances out Mayu's antics. She's serious and rather strict. Powers and Abilities Nene is a normal human, and as such as no special powers or ablities. She is however a skilled kendo artist, since she's the heir of her family's dojo. Background When she was a kid, Nene used to be frightened of violence, causing her to cry. However, due to her being the heir of a kendo dojo, she had to overcome her fear and learn how to use her petite body to be more intimidating. She was apparently friends with Mayu since before that happened. She attends Nantoka High School, where she befriended Haruto after he transferred in, and she joined the Student Council as Vice-President at the end of her second year. Story Nene was introduced in No Thanks, Demons, as a member of the student council who intervened when Haruto was talking with Keita and Maiko. She was properly introduced by Mayu in No Thanks, Student Council, where we see her as the more serious member of the Student Council, in charge of making sure people attend their meeting and such. After that, she's made a few minor appearances, like in the Kyoto trip when Mayu was surprised to notice she could see Katsuo too, or before the Beauty Contest, when she made sure everyone looked at the poll results. It was shown in the Beauty Contest Omake that she was also in charge of security during that event. Relationships Mayu Kurumato Nene and Mayu are friends, having known each other since they were kids. Mayu is very friendly towards Nene, which she doesn't seem to mind, although she'll point out the things Mayu should do or know when necessary. Haruto Onigasaki Haruto considers Nene and Mayu his friends, but not much is known about their relationship. They befriended him when he transferred to Nantoka, and they all became members of tue Student Council together. Hidehiko Tomoharu Apparently, Nene didn't know about Hidehiko until Mayu pointed him out for her, despite them sitting right next to each other. She was surprised when she heard Hidehiko speak for the first time. Gallery Nene22.JPG|Nene calling out to Haruto in chapter 22 Chapter24cover.png|Nene, Mayu and Haruto in chapter 24's cover nene24.JPG|Nene as she appears in chapter 24 Nene scary.JPG|Nene being intimidating Nene high school.JPG|Nene's current appearance Nene cute.JPG|Nene's younger appearance student council outfit.PNG|Nene dressed up for the concert, along with the Student Council Trivia * Nene's appearance is very similar to Seraphina's; they both have flat chests and are slim, and they both have a similar hairstyle, especially when Seraphina only wears twintails. However, Nene is significantly shorter than Seraphina. * Nene participated in the 2017 Comeback popularity poll, despite the poll being published before her introductory chapter. * Nene's surname contains the kanji for tiger. This may be a reference to Taiga Aisaka, a character she has many similarities with; their child-like appearance, their general attitude, and the fact that they both carry swords around. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Student Council Members